The invention relates to a burner for heating air according to the classifying portion of claim 1.
According to known burners of this kind, the tubes provided with gas outlet apertures consist of straight tube lengths to which the possibly corrugated conically diverging mixing plates are secured, the V-shaped gaps at the ends being closed by end plates, one of which is provided with the ignition electrode. Beyond the mixing plates, the air passage contains manually adjustable air guide plates by which the quantity of fresh air passing through the mixing plates can be controlled.
With an adequately large parallel air flow, the known burners work well at an elevated output, i.e. at elevated temperatures. However, if less gas is introduced to reduce the power of temperature, the gas burns only on the gas supply side of the tube, where the ignition electrode is also disposed. One therefore encounters the disadvantage of a non-uniform temperature gradient for incomplete combustion of the gas. One-sided combustion of the gas is aggravated if the tubes provided with the gas outlet apertures and the mixing plates are assembled to form L, T or H-shaped burners because it will be difficult for the flames to jump over the corners formed by the burner. As a result, one obtains non-uniform discontinuous flame configurations which prevent optimum combustion.